The present disclosure relates generally to erasure fluids.
Inkjet printing is an effective way of producing images on a print medium, such as paper. Inkjet printing generally involves ejecting ink droplets (formed, e.g., from one or more inks) from a nozzle at high speed by an inkjet printing system onto the paper to produce the images thereon. In some instances, it may be difficult to effectively erase the inkjet ink(s) in the solid state, such as when the inks are established on the paper.